Pinky Swear
by DokiDouble
Summary: When you are a child, things are different. There is no hate, there is no betrayal, and there are no masks... Hell, you could be best friends with the one person you may one day despise more than anyone else and not even know... kid!Izaya kid!Shizuo FLUFF
1. A Cure

**Hey guys!~ Another story!~ Don't worry though!~ Start Gazing should be updated rather soon!~ Sorry to keep u guys waiting for that!~**

**Summary: ****When you are a child, things are different. There is no hate, there is no betrayal, and there are no masks... Hell, you could be best friends with the one person you may one day despise more than anyone else and not even know... kid!Izaya kid!Shizuo FLUFF.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Really Nii-san…" I a small brunette boy voiced to his older sibling as he held onto his back pack straps, "You didn't have to get all worked up, earlier…"<p>

The older brother, who had a slightly lighter color of hair that was ruffled all over the place in a messy manner, scowled and mumbled things as he stormed off, not seeming to notice his little brothers comment.

The younger boy followed his brother as he waited for an answer. Realizing his brother was too caught up in the moment, he sighed and looked back at the mess of injured people and scattered bricks.

"Mom and dad aren't going to be happy about this…"

The words seemed to break the older one out of his heated rant. His eyes turned from angry to guilty in a second as he looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Kasuka…" Was the only thing the elder brother could muster.

Kasuka paused, his emotionless face seeming to soften slightly, "It's alright Nii-san, try and control yourself next time…" He said as he began to walk again, stepping over a limp body.

Shizuo's eye brows furrowed slightly before catching up with his little brother and walking to his side, leaving the jumbled mess of groaning people behind.

He really didn't want to start any violence. After all, the boy hated violence.

Those guys just _had_ to ruin it.

Shizuo and Kasuka were walking back to school when someone bumped into Kasuka and knocked him down.

Shizuo got slightly mad when the teenaged boy didn't even say sorry as he and his large crowd of friends just walked away.

"Watch where you are going, ass hole!" Shizuo yelled at the group as he helped up his younger brother, not even caring if he was using his 'potty mouth'.

The teenage boys turned to him, all wearing a specific color. It was then that Shizuo realized they were a color gang. Not that he cared.

"And what are you gunna do about it _kid_," One of them, with rather disgusting teeth, said with a snort.

Shizuo's little hands balled into a fist, he could already feel the anger well through his body.

Noticing his brother's tension, Kasuka put his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Nii-san… let's go home…"

Shizuo clenched his before turning his back to the teenagers, walking away with Kasuka.

He heard some laughs behind him. He glared back at the guys who were chuckling at his kitty-shaped backpack.

"That's the gayest thing ever, I never wore such stupid things when I was a kid!"

"Must be gay."

"Well I guess they do start out youn-"

The teenager was cut off by a stop sign hitting him square in the face, causing him to fly a couple of feet back. The others stared at the spot their friend was just at until looking back at the small boy that threw the sign, wearing astounded looks on their features.

Shizuo panted in anger, Kasuka watching from afar with an expressionless face.

"You have a problem with my backpack?" Shizuo huffed, "well HUH?"

The gang looked shocked for a moment before it melted into anger.

"You little brat…" One spoke as he took out a switch blade.

A normal child would run and scream, or at least be a little bit scared. But Shizuo obviously wasn't a normal kid.

There was a loud roar from the small boy as he began punching and hurtling things at the crowd of men. In a matter of moments, the gang was already on the floor, crouching in pain.

"Nii-san…" Kasuka said quietly, not looking in Shizuo's direction.

"Mhmm…" Shizuo hummed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Can we go there?" Kasuka said as he pointed his little finger to somewhere off in the distance.

Shizuo's eyes trailed to the spot his little brother was pointing at to see a playground filled with children on it. His brows furrowed.

It wasn't like he hated playgrounds; he just wasn't really a fan of seeing other kids. Shizuo wasn't normal. And just about every kid in his class knew that. So, unintentionally or not, the other children would just ignore him or run away whenever he was near.

He knew it wasn't their fault. Who wouldn't be afraid of him?

Shizuo shrugged, "Sure, why not…" He said, contradicting his feelings, "We just need to be home by six o'clock." He said as he looked at his little Mickey Mouse watch.

Kasuka nodded, before running to the playground. Shizuo watched with an amusing smile as he walked calmly toward one of the benches.

He swung his feet over the bench as he watched the ground, hoping this didn't have to take very long.

But soon enough, something caught his eye. Two boys came walking his way. He cursed inwardly.

"Hi!" One of them said cheerfully, "What's your name?"

Shizuo hesitated before sighing, "Shizuo… Heiwajima…"

Both of the boys' eyes widened.

"You mean THE Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Shizuo scowled at the kid, "Is there anyone else with that name?"

The boys gulped before laughing awkwardly, "Okay… well I think that's all now… bye!" They said awkwardly as they walked away.

Shizuo felt a vain pop.

Why were people always like that?

Why did they insist on thinking he was some kind of monster?

At such a young age, Shizuo had dealt with something that's been hurting him for a while. Something not many children have to worry about because as a child, you could make as much friends as you wanted to.

Shizuo was lonely…

He felt as though the whole world thought of him as nothing but a mere animal, a monster. He felt as if he was surrounded in a crowd of people that would do nothing but cower from him.

He sighed heavily with sad eyes as he looked down at the ground. But in the corner of his eyes, he saw something.

A man and a woman were fighting; well it was more like the guy was speaking harshly to her as she just tried to get away. The sight made Shizuo's hands clenched into fists.

Why wasn't anyone helping her?

Shizuo immediately got up and started walking towards the scene. Once he was there, he tapped the man on his shoulder, rising on his tippy toes to reach.

The man stopped yelling at the woman and looked back at Shizuo, scowling.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

Shizuo looked unpleasantly at the man, "You should leave her alone... She doesn't seem to want you here..."

"Beat it, kid. This is adult stuff," The man said before turning to the woman again.

"You're coming home, now." He demanded as he took her hand and pulled her away.

The woman scowled at him as she tried to release her hand from his grip, "No I'm not!"

"Yes you ar-"

The man was cut off when he was all the sudden lifted into the air and thrown at the nearest tree, making a crunching sound once he hit it. He groaned in pain as he lay on the ground.

"No she isn't, ass hole…." Shizuo growled as he panted.

The woman right next to him stared there in shock. Shizuo noticed her and turned to her.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked as he stepped forward once.

The woman stepped back, holding securely onto her purse with a scared look about her. This surprised Shizuo slightly.

"Is there something wrong ma'a-"

"Please don't hurt me!" She yelled as she took a couple more steps back.

Shizuo's face fell in an instant, "Ma'am, I'm not going to-"

"I'm sorry!" She yelled as she ran away, leaving Shizuo alone there.

Shizuo stared in shock at the place she was just at, angered and confused by her behavior. He turned to the playground; all of the kids there were staring at him with wide eyes.

Shizuo clenched his teeth, anger welling up in him.

"What the hell are you all staring at? HUH?" He questioned forcefully to the staring children.

In an instant all of the kids panicked and ran away quickly, yelling, "Don't hurt me!"

Kasuka, who was lightly swinging on a swing, just watched as all of them ran away from the 'monster'. He may have 'accidently' tripped a few.

It wasn't long until the playground was empty and silent. The only thing that was heard was the light creaking from Kasuka's swing. Shizuo kicked the swing pole roughly, causing a dent in it.

"Dammit…" He mumbled in his tiny fit of rage.

Kasuka paid no attention to his brother as he remained swinging.

Shizuo moved back to the bench he was just at and sat down, making a large 'hmph' as he did so.

"Dammit… I swear… I'll kill those people if they ever…" He mumbled off as he dug his nails into the bench.

Why did people have to be so aggravating?

Why did they have to be so afraid?

This is who he was. Why couldn't they just accept that?

Soon enough, his anger grew and a new wave came upon him, sadness.

All the sudden, the feeling of wanting to cry came over and he had to fight the lump in his throat forming. His eyes filled up with tears as he tried to fight the feeling, but he didn't have enough strength to.

Funny, huh? The strongest kid in the world didn't have enough strength to stop himself from crying.

He cursed himself as he hurriedly wiped a stray tear from his eyes.

So caught up in sadness, he didn't even notice the small body in front of him until it spoke in a quiet voice.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked, making Shizuo turn into stone.

Shizuo looked up instantly, meeting eyes with the child in front of him.

The boy's hair was dark and skin was fair. He wore nice clothes and smiled cheerily. But the thing that caught Shizuo off guard was the fact that the kid's eyes were red.

Shizuo didn't know how to react in this situation so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Screw off. It's none of your business…" He said with teary, angry eyes.

The boys smile disappeared for a moment before returning.

"Oh alright…" The boy started, swinging his arms in an innocent manner, "May I sit with you?"

"No." Was the only thing Shizuo answered with.

The boy chuckled before taking a seat next to Shizuo, not listening to what he said. Shizuo shot him a glare. The boy smiled at him.

"You're weird…"

"You're one to talk…"

Shizuo glared at him again.

"I'm sorry…" The boy began cheerfully, ignoring Shizuo's glare, "What's your name?"

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly at the question before they furrowed. He was contemplating on telling him the truth or not. He really didn't want another person running away from him just at the mention of his name.

Going against his mind, Shizuo sighed, "Shizuo… Heiwajima…" He said hesitantly.

He closed his eyes and waited for the scream or excuse for not being able to stay with him any longer but after a moment when nothing happened he opened his eyes. The thing he saw shocked him.

The boy smiled at him before taking one of his hands and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Heiwajima-san…" Shizuo stared in disbelief at the boy, "My name's Izaya Orihara…"

Shizuo couldn't do anything at that moment. He gulped and nodded.

What? This guy wasn't scared? He should have been. Everyone that knew who he was was afraid of him.

Then it hit him.

This guy didn't know didn't know who he was did he?

Of course… To him, he was just an average kid.

He wanted to laugh, but couldn't find it in him to do so.

"Oi Shizuo-san~" The little raven said as he waved his hand in front of Shizuo's face, breaking his train of thought. The red eyed boy sighed, "Seriously… You were just zoning out there…"

Shizuo looked at the ground kind of sadly, "Oh sorry…"

The raven smiled, "It's alright…"

There was a silence. Kasuka was watching from a distance, no longer swinging in his silent and expressionless surprise at his brother sitting next another person other than himself.

The raven haired boy sighed loudly as he got up and turned to the brunette, "The playgrounds empty…"

"Really?" Shizuo asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Izaya giggled at this before hopping onto the bark, "Why don't we put some use to it then…"

Shizuo raised an eye brow, "Meaning..?"

Izaya kicked some bark before looking back at Shizuo with a large grin.

"Want to play with me?" The child asked.

There was innocence in his voice, kind and almost promising.

Shizuo found himself gaping at the sight in front of him. He felt oddly light, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

That was the first day he felt it…

Acceptance… In the weirdest of people…

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~ Chappie one complete!~ I tis happy~ if I made any mistakes please tell me~<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading~ **


	2. The Dangers of Playing Tag

**Chappie 2!~ I'm sorry for any of you who read Star Gazing!~ I'm having difficuties writing it at the moment... But don't worry, I'll try super hard to update soon!~**

**Summary: When you are a child, things are different. There is no hate, there is no betrayal, and there are no masks... Hell, you could be best friends with the one person you may one day despise more than anyone else and not even know... kid!Izaya kid!Shizuo FLUFF.**

**Thank you soooooo much those of you who reveiwed!~~ It makes my day!~~~**

**bleach-freak45: Hahaha yes no worries sweet heart and thank you for reveiwing~~**

**Xaleria07: I kno ryt~ They just make me wanna become a pedophile~~~ XD thanks hun~**

**Yumi DarkHeart: Awww thanks honey!~ and dont worry! You english is great!~**

**Hikaru-san: Why thank you sweety~~**

**Knight-SinisterRose: teehee~ Thanks!~**

**Midnight Reader: hahahaha~ O jeez I love Kasuka~ Love you deary!~**

**Blackwingsgreeneyes: awww~~~~~ thanks!~**

**WhiteCrow10: haahahaha~ yaaaa I have to agree, little shizu-chan is just so hugable~~ XD thanks for reveiwing, love!~**

**Shizukoyasu: thanks!~**

**Jordanbu: Hahaha thanks!~ I gotta say your reveiws always make me smile like an idiot~ XD**

**9tail-Naruto: AWs thank you hun!~**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Shizuo didn't answer, he didn't know how to.<p>

Izaya on the other hand thought he had said something wrong and immediately bowed.

"I'm sorry…" He said quickly, "If you don't want to, you don't have to…"

Shizuo blinked, processing the words before waving his hand wildly.

"No! It's alright!" He said hurriedly, surprising Izaya slightly, "I want to!"

He really did want to…

He knew he would never get a chance like this again. Once the boy figured out about his incredible strength, he would run away just like the rest of them. For now, he would savor the feeling of actually being treated as normal.

He wasn't going to let go of what he always wanted…

Izaya stared at him for a moment before his features softened into a cheerful smile, "Alright! Why don't we make a sand castle?" He requested with innocence to his tone.

Shizuo nodded as the boy turned and started skipping towards the sandbox, he followed closely behind.

"Hey look Shizuo-san!" Izaya exclaimed as he stopped in front of the sand box, "Some people left their stuff here. That's weird that they would just leave it here… How lucky are we!"

Shizuo's face fell when he realized that stuff was left there because the kids who were using it were running away in fear of him.

Izaya took a seat in the sand and patted the spot right next to him, signaling Shizuo to sit down with him

"Okay so first we have to think of the structure!" Izaya exclaimed as he handed Shizuo a bucket and shovel, "There should be a dining room and King sized bedroom! Oh! and a large dragon that can protect it all!"

Shizuo scoffed at the childishness, "You can't make all of that out of sand!"

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it, Shizuo-san~" Izaya explained with a finger in the air and a large grin painting his lips.

Shizuo felt his lip curve up at the statement.

"We can make a large garden in the back too!" Izaya exclaimed, as he started making the castle, "And a large tower so I can watch everyone from above…" His voice quieted as he began forming the castle, smiling lightly.

Shizuo didn't want Izaya to do all the work so he began to help him. But almost immediately Izaya slapped his hand away, surprising Shizuo imensly.

"No, no, Shizuo-san~" Izaya whined, "You work on the dragon!"

"You were… serious about that?" Shizuo questioned, "But how the hell do I make a dragon?"

Izaya shrugged with a cheeky smile. Shizuo sighed before getting a lump of sand.

Shizuo glanced over at Izaya in the middle of his work. Izaya was smoothing out everything, his tongue sticking out childishly in his concentration. It was innocent and Shizuo couldn't help but to chuckle at it.

After a few minutes Izaya brushed of his hands and smiled at his work, "Tada!~ I finished!~"

Shizuo looked at Izaya's handy work and stared in awe. It was really well done, especially in the eyes of a six year old.

"Wow… That's really good…" Shizuo, awe struck.

Izaya placed his hands on his hips with a proud smile on his face, "I know right?"

Shizuo scoffed, "Modest, are we?" he said as he flicked some sand at the raven haired boy.

Izaya pouted, "Well let's see your dragon then!" He said as he looked behind Shizuo to see his work.

He put a hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh at the sight, "Shizuo-san… What is _that_?" He said as he pointed to the blob of sand.

"Shut up! It's not that bad!"

Izaya waved his hand apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Your right it looks great…" Izaya said accidently giggling at one point, Shizuo growled at this.

"Er… What might that be?" Izaya said as he pointed at a specific part on the dragon.

"That's the tail!" Shizuo exclaimed aggravatedly.

"Oh! Of course! I knew that…" Izaya chuckled, "And how come it has a second pair of eyes?"

"That's it's nose holes!"

"Oh! Now I see it…" Izaya mumbled, holding back a smile.

Shizuo rubbed his temples. C'mon! It wasn't _that_ bad!

… Was it?

Before Izaya anymore questions on 'what is this' or 'what is that' a large paw landed on the 'dragon' causing Shizuo to scream in surprise and Izaya widen his eyes.

In front of them was a large dog, wagging his large tail crazily as he panted.

Shizuo looked down at his ruined work and his eyes filled with fire.

"Ass Hole!" Shizuo yelled at the large dog, who goofily just stood there, "You ruined my dragon!"

Izaya petted the dog playfully as the dog licked his face. Izaya chuckled, "You stepped on Shizuo's poopy work!~ Good doggy~" He said cheerfully, ignoring the daggers Shizuo was glaring at him.

"Stupid dog… Can't even watch where he's step- AH!" Shizuo was cut off when the dog jumped on him and immediately started licking his face with his wet tongue. Shizuo flailed his arms about as Izaya laughed openly at his turmoil.

"Aw, Shizuo-san~ I think he likes you!" Izaya giggled as Shizuo was being licked to death.

Shizuo pushed of the large dog, who clumsily stumbled to the side.

"Isn't he adorable~" Izaya said happily as he scratched the goofy looking dog on the back of the ear, "Don't you think Shizu-chan?"

"Not at al- wait! Did you just call me 'Shizu-chan'?" Shizuo said with an angered look about him.

Izaya shrugged with an innocent smile playing on his lips, "You like it? It's my new nick name for you~"

"That's stupid."

Izaya pouted, "You're such a poopy face, Shizu-chan…"

The 'poopy face' scoffed.

"I guess we're finished with the castle," Izaya laughed awkwardly as he looked down at the mess of sand from the dog stepping all over it.

"Mhm…" Shizuo hummed, "What do you want to do now?"

Izaya tapped his chin, "Hmmmmmm~ I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, wha-"

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Shizuo asked in annoyance. Izaya giggled.

"How bout we play a game?" Izaya asked as he got up and brushed the sand off his shorts that exposed his pale knees. He extended his hand out for Shizuo to take.

"Like what?" Shizuo asked as he took the hand and got up securely on his feet.

"What games do you like to play?" Izaya asked politely.

Shizuo shrugged, "I don't know many, you got any in mind?"

Izaya smiled brightly, "What about tag?"

"Sure," Shizuo said with a shrug.

Izaya smirked before touching Shizuo's shoulder quickly and running away, "Tag!" He yelled, running away in a fit of laughter.

Shizuo stood there for a moment, dumbfound before realization hit his features like a hard rock.

"You ass hole!" He yelled as he began running after the raven haired boy, "I wasn't ready!"

Izaya only laughed in response, making twists and turns around the playground. Shizuo could barely keep up with the boys speed.

Shizuo was a fast boy, he knew that. But this kid, he was a whole other thing. And the kid wasn't even breaking a sweat!

Shizuo would be lying if he said he wasn't frustrated or angry. Not only was the kid fast, he was also tricky.

Shizuo kept getting dirt in his face from this kid, and all he would do was laugh.

He was angry.

"Shizu-chaaan~" The boy said in a sing song voice as he practically skipped away, "It seems as though you are getting tired~"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Poor Shizu-chan~" Izaya said with mock pity in his voice before a roar of giggles came out his mouth.

Oh yes, Shizuo was pissed…

Without thinking, Shizuo grabbed the closest thing to him, a stop sign, and chucked it towards the boy running away from him.

But as soon as it left his fingertips, regret filled him.

Horror filled his eyes once he realized what he was doing and soon, the sign was flying towards the kid he had just met. Why? Why was he so stupid..?

"Izaya!" The name escaped his lips in a desperate tone as the boy quickly turned back with a childish grin before he saw the sign. The smile disappeared.

Shizuo closed his eyes as he heard a crash, his features showing fear before his eyes opened again. His mouth dropped open as he looked at the boy who was crouched on the floor, completely unharmed. He let out a shaky breath he didn't even notice he was holding.

"Man that was close…" Izaya mumbled as he looked at the stop sign that was crushed into a tree.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Shizuo stuttered as he ran up to the boy.

Izaya looked up at the brunette and smile lightly, "What are you apologizing for, ya big goof~"

Shizuo crouched down with concern clearly on his features, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Izaya chuckled, "I'm fine, I'm fine. But it doesn't look like you are," He said as he pointed to Shizuo's oddly bent arm, "It must be broken…" Izaya mumbled as he poked his arm, earning a hiss from Shizuo.

Izaya got up and stuck his hand for Shizuo to take it, "We need to get you to a hospital!" Izaya exclaimed.

Shizuo gaped at the sight in front of him.

Wasn't he supposed to be scared? Or at least angry?

He grabbed the pale fingers with his good hand and got up, still utterly confused. Was he dreaming?

"Nii-san…" A quiet voice was heard from behind the two, "Are you alright? I heard a loud crash…"

Shizuo smiled lightly at his brother, "Sorry, I'm fine…"

Izaya blinked before smiling, "Is this your little brother?"

Shizuo nodded.

Izaya's smile grew into a full on grin as he turned to the younger Heiwajima brother, "It's nice to meet you… My name's Izaya Orihara."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kasuka Heiwajima…" Kasuka said with an expressionless face.

Izaya's red eyes danced with joy, "Okay Kasuka, how bout we get your brother to the hospital… he's got a booboo."

Kasuka nodded and Shizuo scoffed before they headed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>"So how is it?" Izaya asked as he swung his feet, sitting on one of the waiting room chairs. He poked Shizuo's cast lightly.<p>

Shizuo sucked on a lollipop he was given to by the doctor and shrugged, "Can't really feel it anymore…"

Izaya smiled cheerfully, "That's good…"

It was silent for a moment before Izaya spoke again.

"So… How often does this happen?"

"Too often…" Kasuka mumbled from bellow as he was coloring in a coloring book.

"Kasuka!" Shizuo exclaimed.

Kasuka shrugged as he picked up a purple crayon, "Well it's true."

Izaya smiled cheerfully at the small boy before turning to Shizuo, "You're so lucky you have a younger sibling! I want one!" He said childishly.

Shizuo tched, "Then why don't you ask the magical stork?"

Izaya laughed, "Oh please Shizu-chan~ I already know about sexual intercourse~"

Shizuo choked on his lollipop.

"What's that?" Kasuka asked from bellow.

Shizuo and Izaya both waved their hands wildly, "NOTHING!" They said in sync.

Kasuka shrugged before going back to coloring. Izaya and Shizuo both sighed in relief.

After a while of silence, Izaya sighed with a smile on his face, "Today was fun…"

"How so?" Shizuo asked, failing to see what was so great.

"Well, for starters…" Izaya trailed slightly, "I got to play in the sandbox… Created a castle… Played tag-"

"Almost got killed by me…" Shizuo said guiltily, staring down at the ground.

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a moment before his features softened and he patted Shizuo's back comfortingly, "That doesn't matter, Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo furrowed his brows as he looked back at Izaya, "I don't get it…"

Izaya's eye brows rose, "Don't get what?"

Shizuo took a deep, shaky breath, "… Why aren't you afraid?"

Izaya was quiet for a moment until a chuckle escaped his lips. The chuckles grew into a fit of laughter and Shizuo couldn't help but to glare at him.

"Answer the damn ques-"

"Why should I be?" Izaya said in between chuckles.

Shizuo froze, "Huh?"

Izaya smiled brightly at him, "Why should I be afraid of you?"

"… Everyone else is…" He murmured loud enough for Izaya to hear.

"Well everyone else is stupid!" Izaya yelled instantly, causing Shizuo to jump.

Shizuo stared at the boy for a moment, who just shot him a wide grin. He let a small grin form on his own lips as he looked away.

"Shut up…" He mumbled, his smile still radiating from him.

Izaya's smile grew before he looked out the window and sighed, "It's getting late…"

Shizuo looked at the wind and frowned at the sunset.

"I should get going," Izaya said as he hopped off the chair and fixed shorts.

Shizuo could feel his heart sink, "Alright…"

Izaya smiled at the boy before walking away, "Bye Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo forced a smile, feeling pained that his one and only hope was walking out the door.

No…

He said he wasn't going to let this moment go. And hell, he wasn't going to let this moment go!

"Izaya!" He yelled as he got up from his seat. The raven paused before turning back to him, his red eyes looking at him innocently.

"Yes Shizu-chan?" The pale boy asked with a light smile.

Shizuo gulped, "Could we… Hang out again sometime?"

Izaya didn't mutter a thing he just looked at the brunette in surprise. Shizuo felt as though he said something wrong. But before he voice his thoughts, Izaya spoke.

"Of course!" Izaya exclaimed happily, "How 'bout tomorrow at the park?"

Shizuo was stunned before he mimicked the smile that was given to him and nodded, "Yeah! That would be great!"

Izaya giggled cheerfully, "I can't wait! Later Shizu-chan!" He said joyously before skipping away.

Shizuo just watched him skip away before giggling like an idiot to himself. Kasuka didn't pay much attention to his older brother's giddy mood.

Shizuo felt odd. Abnormally happy. Like all he ever wanted just came true.

Now, there was someone there for him… Someone who would listen, and not think of him as a freak…

Is this what you would call a friend?

* * *

><p><strong>I miss being a little kid... but just cus I miss it doesn't mean I dont act like one XD<strong>

**Thank you reveiwers!~ I LOOOOOOOVE YOU!~**


	3. There for you

**WEEE~ Chappie 3~~ I'm having difficulties writing lately. And on Star Gazing im at a total slump and cant seem to get past a part so i dunno when thatll be updated.**

**Hurray for my new Beta-er! Thank you NaiShiteru!~~~**

**O and thank ya'll sooooooooooo much for the very very sweet reveiws, Your all amazing!~~~**

**KonoBeat: :3 dawwwwwwwww, your too sweet~**

**Brie-kun: hehe~ thank you!~**

**Bakakaoru: I'll help XD thanks for reveiwing sweety!~**

**LittleBlackRaven: o yess the good old days XD thanks the awesome reveiw~**

**WhiteCrow10: lol 'Little does he know that when he's older, he's going to receive demon sisters from Mr. Stork' that made me giggle. and ya... its to bad they wont be friends**

**Emi-nyan801: lol did the rainbows taste like skittles? :o**

**bleachfreak-freak45: no prob and thanks!~**

**SparklySnickers: u leave such generous reveiws all the time, I just wanted to say I really apreciate it!~ ^^**

**BlackDragon41: 1) AWWWW dont worry girl, im here for ya!~ I totally hate bullies, I always they were super stupid but could never stand up for my friends. Just remember to always stay your self honey!~~~~ 2) hehehe thanks~ 3) Meee toooo!~ 4) Im glad u liked that, i had to rewrite it like five tims cuz it never seemed right. 5) I loooove medieval fantasy too!~ 6)No no, thank YOU!~ ^^**

**Smileface2012: I kno, too bad :( o and thanks for reveiwing ^^**

**Baby-Koi: Love YOU ;)**

**9tail-Naruto: hehehe~ I know! whenever I see a dog I'm like "Sigh, if only Shizuo had one..." so ya I totally agree!~**

**blackwingsgreeneyes: only the fluffiest~~ XD**

**Midnight Reader: lol thanx!~ and hahaha u go girl!~**

**kurosendo: Tanks!~**

**Knight-SinisterRose: *pats head* its alryt, doki will save yo- *gets hit by vending machine* XD thanks for reveiwing!~**

**MI-CHAN66: I love ur stories too!~ and aww thanks!~**

**Yumi DarkHeart: :3 that means loads to me thnx!~**

**BunnyLover000: lol ya, i want to too!~**

**ReserveReality: actually... there only kids throughout the hole time... and no, theres no kid shinra... Im sorry DX**

**kitty tokyo uzumaki: yaaa and then some of them are lil demons, but i love it!~~ just like i love you~**

**Anaigreen: Thanks for the reveiw.**

**Yuki: awww thank you!~**

**las noches: hahaha ya I kno theres a lot of Shizaya~ thanks for reveiwing!~**

**Summary:**When you are a child, things are different. There is no hate, there is no betrayal, and there are no masks... Hell, you could be best friends with the one person you may one day despise more than anyone else and not even know... kid!Izaya kid!Shizuo FLUFF.****

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Nii-san…" A young brunette murmured with a slight hint of annoyance blanketing his voice, "Wake up…"<p>

There was no reply from the bump in the bed as the mop of chestnut hair peeked out of the covers, snoring loudly. Kasuka sighed heavily.

"Ne Nii-san…" He said as he pushed his brother's back lightly, "Mama made us breakfast…"

There was a light grumble from the brother.

Annoyed, Kasuka decided to push harder, but his brother did nothing but groan and swat the hand away. Kasuka crossed his arms tilting his head to the side, as if he was thinking, before snapping his fingers in realization.

Without uttering a word, Kasuka quickly and swiftly turned his brother over so that his face was up and plugged his nose, so his brother couldn't breathe.

Nothing happened at first but after a second, Shizuo's body started to panic and he thrashed his legs and arms all over the place until his eyes finally opened in shock. But once he got the feeling of being awake, he calmed down.

"Huh… did something just happen...?" Shizuo mumbled as he got up, rubbing his eyes before looking at his clock. His eyes turned angry in a second, "What the hell Kasuka! It's a Saturday and you woke me up at seven!"

Kasuka merely shrugged, "Mama made breakfast…"

Fighting the urge to get angry, Shizuo sighed, "… Fine, I'll be down soon."

Kasuka nodded and walked out the door, stepping over the clutter of clothes that were all over Shizuo's room.

Shizuo yawned loudly as he got off his bed and headed for his shelf to get his clothes. He sighed and allowed a small frown to paint his lips. Shizuo didn't like the fact that it was a Saturday.

It might have sounded weird, since just about every child loved the weekend. There was no school, you could sleep in, stay up. And truthfully, Shizuo loved all of that too.

The part that upsetted him was that because there was no school, there was no walk home from school. Since there was no walk home from school, there was no passing the playground. And since there was no passing the playground, there was no way to see Izaya…

Just the thought of his new friend made him smile as he slipped on a red T-shirt.

Shizuo didn't think that Izaya was going to come that next day after their first meeting. He stayed up the whole night thinking about it and fell asleep in class the next day. But on the walk home, when he went to the playground, Izaya was there waiting for him and greeted him with the same kind smile as the day before.

And Izaya was there the next day, and the other, and the day after that…

Shizuo sighed contently as he put the last article of clothing on and headed out the door, stepping down the stairs of his small house.

As he made his way to the kitchen, his mother greeted him with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek, which he quickly wiped away.

After his small breakfast, he helped put the dishes away before watching TV with his younger brother.

He was bored… so utterly bored that he started to find the carpet he was lying on interesting and started to pick at it.

Luckily, the doorbell rang just in the nick of time.

"I'll get it!" Shizuo called as he got up and made his way to the door.

He grumbled when he tried to look through the peep hole, but he was too short to reach. Hoping the person at the door wasn't another guy trying to sell a vacuum to them, he opened it.

Shizuo's eyes widened when he finally saw who was there.

"Good morning Shizu-chan~!" A small raven-haired boy greeted him with a wide grin on his lips.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo asked, still surprised to see his friend at his door, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Izaya put a large pout on his face, "Ne Shizu-chan… You could sound just a little happier to see me."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that he couldn't help himself from smiling slightly.

"So are you happy to see me or what?" Izaya asked, his pout disappeared by now and was replaced with another grin.

Shizuo scoffed, "Sure. How the heck did you get my address anyways?"

Izaya's smile wavered to a smirk, "I know everything, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo rolled his eyes anew.

"Well hello there!" A woman's voice said from behind Shizuo, "What might your name be~?"

Shizuo looked back to see his mom smiling way to wide for her own good, "Mom, this is my friend, Izaya," He said as he gave her a 'don't embarrass me' look.

Izaya smiled at the brunette woman and bowed.

"WAH~! A friend? Of Shizuo's?" The woman exclaimed, grinning even larger, "This is so rare! Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming! I haven't been this happy since Shizuo graduated from anger management school!... Too bad he had to go back only two days after being out…" She said with a guilty smile.

Shizuo glared at her. She obviously didn't get the signal 'Don't embarrass me' from before...

Izaya laughed loudly, "Hahahaha… That's so you Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo blushed embarrassedly, "S-shut up!"

"Mrs. Heiwajima, I think you and I should have a talk about all the embarrassing things your son has done in the past."

"No you wo-"

"Oh! That's a great idea!" The woman exclaimed, cutting her son off, "Has he told you about the time he left a love note for his teacher?"

"MOM!" Shizuo yelled, his face bright red, "Don't speak of _that_ time!"

"Awww… But it was so cute!" The mother whined.

Izaya giggled, "Mrs. Heiwajima, I think you and I will definitely get along."

Shizuo growled, "I hate you two…"

"I'm sorry honey," The woman said as she patted Shizuo's head, "It's just not every day that I get to see that my son has a friend. And so cute and sweet at that!"

Izaya smiled sweetly at her, "Why thank you, Mrs. Heiwajima."

There were stars in the woman's eyes as she looked at the boy with small blush, "Gah! You're just so cute!" She said as she grabbed his cheeks and started stretching them, "You may call me mom!"

Noticing Izaya struggle as his cheeks were being pulled, Shizuo tried to stop his mom from embarrassing him further, "Mom! Stop, you're going to stretch his cheeks!"

The mother only squeezed them more, "I can't help myself! He's just too cu-" The woman paused before tilting her head and releasing Izaya's cheeks. Izaya rubbed his cheeks with an awkward grin.

The mother looked closer at his face, surprising the young raven, "Izaya… where did you get such an interesting eye color? They are very unreal and odd…" She said in slight awe struck.

Izaya's smiled disappeared in a matter of a second, but as soon as it was gone it returned. Only Shizuo could tell it was a little fake, so he furrowed his brows at this.

"I really don't have a clue Mrs. Heiwajima…" He said politely. Shizuo's mom just shrugged and got up from her knees.

"I was wondering…" Izaya started, "Could Shizu-chan and I hang out at the park today?"

"Why of course, my dear~! Well, that is if Shizuo wants to."

Shizuo smiled, "It's better than staying here all day…"

"Well then, you two should head on out~!" The woman said as she pushed the two boys out the door, "Be back by dark!"

And with that, the woman shut the door.

The two boys stared at each other in awkward silence.

"What was… that all about...?" Izaya asked, cracking an awkward grin.

"Sorry…" Shizuo apologized as he rubbed his temples, "She's weird like that… She's probably going to call the whole family and buy herself a bottle of champagne; she's so happy…"

Izaya giggled, "I like your mom…"

Shizuo scoffed in response.

* * *

><p>They had spent the whole day together, laughing and playing around.<p>

First, they used the playground to their advantage and started running around it, chasing each other as they laughed. Later, they played on the swings and had a 'who can swing the highest' competition, which lead to Shizuo leaving another dent in the pole out because of the frustration of losing. Izaya only laughed at him as he did so.

They later had a game of truth or dare, ending in a dolled up Shizuo and a hysterical Izaya. Izaya paid for it later though, when he was dared to try and catch a goose. He was left with five bruises from the goose's pecks.

In the end, the two just walked around the park and giggled at stupid things.

Just like any two innocent young children would do.

In the midst of their conversation, a loud grumble was heard from Shizuo's stomach. Surprised, Shizuo looked down at his belly and frowned.

"Ne Shizu-chan," Izaya began as he looked over at the latter, "Mr. Tummy's talking to you. Do you need to eat?"

"Ah… No it's fine-"

Shizuo was cut off by an even louder rumble that came from his stomach. He blushed as he held onto it.

Izaya chuckled, reaching his hand into his pocket, "Mr. Tummy's mad 'cause you haven't fed him for a while… But no worries!" He said as he finally took out a ten dollar bill, "Izaya is here to save the day~!"

Shizuo waved his hand, "No, you don't have to buy anything for me, really…"

"Oh, but Shizu-chan," Izaya explained with a finger in the air, "The noise it's making is _really_ annoying me so it would please me if you ate something," He said with a cheery smile.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, but before he could say anything the raven exclaimed again.

"Oh! Looky there, Shizu-chan~! An Ice cream cart!" He said before grabbing Shizuo's wrist and dragging him along with. Shizuo growled in annoyance as he started to regain his tempo.

"So, what kind of ice cream do you want Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he looked back at the taller one, smiling brightly.

Shizuo grumbled, still being pulled, "Doesn't matter… Strawberry, I guess…"

"Okey dokey~" The raven said gleefully as they finally made their way to the ice cream stand.

"Hello sir!" Izaya said cheerfully, leaning on the stand, "May we have some Ice cream?"

The man smiled and replied, "Sure boys, what would you like?"

"A vanilla and strawberry one, please!"

The man nodded and started to scoop out ice cream from the gallon.

Izaya turned back to Shizuo and chuckled, "You know Shizu-chan. Strawberry doesn't really seem like a kind of ice cream you would like. Well, I guess you _are_ quite unexpe-"

Izaya stopped in midsentence, his eyes widening and mouth gaping open as he looked past Shizuo. The expression was not one Shizuo saw often so he tilted his head, worried.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked as he tried to locate where Izaya was looking at, turning behind himself.

What he saw were three boys the same age as them walking together and laughing as they started to walk their way. Shizuo's brows furrowed. What was the matter? There was nothing wrong with those kids, they were just laughing and talking.

Before Shizuo could think anymore, Izaya grabbed his wrist and started pull Shizuo away. Taken off guard, Shizuo stumbled as Izaya ran away, taking note of how tight Izaya was grabbing his wrist.

Once they had stopped behind a tree, the two panted.

Shizuo had no idea why Izaya was doing this at all. What exactly was going on? Why did they run away?

"You know," Shizuo began in between pants, "We never got our ice cream…"

Izaya gave him a guilty smile, "I'm sorry…" He said before peeking to the side of the tree to see the three boys at the ice cream stand with a confused ice cream man standing behind it.

Shizuo's brows furrowed, "What was all that about?"

Izaya smiled back at him, "Ah… I just felt like running…"

"You know, you're a terrible liar Shizuo said with a sigh, "But seriously, why did we run away?"

Izaya's smile brightened and was barely able to be noticed as fake, "I didn't really want any ice cream anymore~"

"Izaya…" Shizuo growled.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you're such a silly boy~"

Izaya shot him a bright smile, Shizuo only glared back. When Izaya sensed that Shizuo wasn't getting the picture he shrugged and looked back at the ice cream stand.

"You know, as your friend, I'm not taking that as an answer."

Izaya's red irises widened at the sudden words from the boy behind him and turned around to face Shizuo, who had his arms crossed in an expectant manner.

Izaya opened his mouth to speak but Shizuo beat him to it.

"Whatever your problem is, I want you to talk about it to me. I want to help you. That's what I'm here for," Shizuo said as he gave him a light smile.

Izaya just stared, his mouth slightly open in surprise. It stayed like that for a moment before suddenly smiling again. But this time it was a sad smile, not a fake one.

"Since when were you one to say something reasonable," He chuckled half-heartedly.

Shizuo smiled, "So tell me, what's the matter here?"

Izaya looked down and started fidgeting with his shirt, "Well, you see those boys over there…"

Shizuo looked behind the tree and nodded.

"Let's just say, I haven't really gotten along with them that much in the past…" Izaya smiled guiltily, but his smile died down quickly, "And… well, I'm kind of getting bullied by them…"

Shizuo paused, taken aback by Izaya's words, "Wait… what do you mean?"

Izaya chuckled, "Obviously what I said. I'm getting bullied by those dweebs. They push me around, call me names, make sure I'm excluded anywhere I go..." Izaya's voice trailed off.

Shizuo stared at the boy in front of him, utterly confused on _why_ anyone would do such a thing to _him_.

But… Izaya was so nice…

He was good at listening…

Izaya actually understood others…

He seemed like the kind of person that would stop bullying, but he was a victim?

Shizuo could feel his blood boil, "Why the hell would anyone do that?" He growled.

Izaya shot back up, slightly surprised by the words before he smiled sadly, "Because Shizu-chan, I'm weird…" He said before chuckling.

Shizuo didn't find it funny at all though. No, he found it messed up. He found it stupid…

Shizuo unclenched his fist and reached for Izaya's wrist, earning a surprised jump before pulling the smaller boy towards the ice cream stand.

Izaya's eyes showed sudden horror before he tried to pry the other's hand off. It was useless though, since Shizuo was in fact the strongest kid he knew.

"L-let go Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled, "What are you doing?"

"I never got my ice cream…" Shizuo replied bluntly.

Izaya scoffed, still trying to get released by Shizuo's grip but soon gave up.

Once they made it to the ice cream stand, Izaya looked down at the ground, trying to hide as much of his face as he could from the boys laughing on the bench right next to them.

"I'm sorry sir," Shizuo began as he faced the man, "We were here earlier, but we kind of left in a hurry."

"Don't worry, kid. I'll whip you up another batch."

Shizuo nodded to the man before looking back at Izaya and patting his head.

"Don't worry, we have to get over our fears sometime," Shizuo said with a charming smile.

Izaya pouted up at him, "I hate you…"

Shizuo laughed openly. Then he let his eyes trail to the three boys on the bench. They didn't seem like kids that would bully others, in fact, they seemed like they were well behaved. But Shizuo knew better, it was the goody too-shoes in his class that would tease him too.

Well luckily, he had his strength to defend himself with. But what did Izaya have? His clever words couldn't block a hit.

Shizuo scowled at the thought, trying not to throw something at those boys in that second.

"Oh hey guys, look, it's Izaya-kun!" A child's voice said from the bench, it was a taunting voice and Shizuo took note of how Izaya jumped slightly at it.

Izaya gulped before turning to the boys with a smirk, "Why hello there Hachiro-san~ what brings you here on this fine day?"

"Wha? Izaya-kun, there's someone right next to you! Does that mean you have a friend?" One said sarcastically, ignoring Izaya's question all together.

"That can't be…"

"Impossible…" The other two said that as they shook their heads.

Izaya clenched his fist, ready to say something back, but before he did, Shizuo laid a hand on his shoulder and he melted immediately.

"And what if I am his friend?" Shizuo asked bluntly.

One of them started laughing, "_You_? Well then, you must be as much of an idiot as Izaya."

Shizuo didn't seem unfazed, "Well you're right, I am an idiot. But get this through your thick skulls, Izaya isn't."

Izaya's breath hitched and he looked up at Shizuo in awe, his smile suddenly forming on his lips.

The boys all started bursting out in laughter.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You must be stupid!"

"Do you even know him?"

Shizuo's brow twitched, "You three piss me off…"

"Oooh, I'm so scared~!" One of them said before laughing again.

Shizuo gritted his teeth.

Izaya smiled brightly up at Shizuo and then faced the boys with a sudden boldness showing in his smirk.

"You know boys," Izaya began, "When Shizu-chan gets mad, it isn't pretty."

The boys laughed some more, "Oh I'm sure~" One said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he's even holding out this lon-"

Izaya was cut off when suddenly the Ice cream stand was lifted by the brunette boy, his face showing one of a killer.

"What the…!" The ice cream man exclaimed, surprised to see his ice cream stand lifted without warning.

The three boys stopped instantly and froze as they gaped at the sight before them. Izaya merely chuckled.

"There's the Shizu-chan I know…"

"So you bastards thinks it's funny to bully people, HUH?" Shizuo asked menacingly.

The three boys gulped in unison before shaking their heads.

"Well, I think it's funny to see bullies get hit by ice cream stands!"

Izaya laughed at the comment.

By then all of the kids were shaking in their boots. Shizuo made sure he threw the stand to where it was only inches away from them. They yelped like little girls before running away at top speed.

Shizuo growled, biting his bottom lip, "Those bastards… serves them right…"

Izaya chuckled at the brunette, "I don't think they'll be messing with me anymore…"

Shizuo smiled before chuckling himself, "Yeah. Well, they better not. Or else I'm going to make sure I don't miss the next time."

Izaya laughed openly before softening his expression.

"Thank you Shizuo…" He said slightly above a whisper.

Shizuo gaped at the sight before looking down at the ground, "Don't mention it, idiot…"

Izaya smiled before looking down at Shizuo's wrist and gingerly taking it, "Are you hurt again?" He asked as Shizuo flinched at the pain in his wrist.

"Ah yeah…" He mumbled, "Guess you have to take me to the hospital again…"

Izaya furrowed his brows before smiling back up at his friend, "Actually… My house is closer and we have a first aid kit there."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before the ice cream man goes into a mental break down…" He said as he looked down at the man on his knees staring at the broken stand.

Izaya giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>This chappie felt weird <strong>

**Watever! Thanks guys for reveiwing!~~**


End file.
